


Maiba Taya

by sedgefield (daeseol)



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Edging, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Throuple
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/sedgefield
Summary: Si Karl ang naging taya. Maglalaro sila ngayon nila Vlad at Russell.Masaya. Mapusok. Masarap.
Relationships: Jose Vladimir Austria/Russell, Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria, Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria/Russell, Karl Frederick Almasen/Russell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Maiba Taya

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. GRABE! Una, this is kalat in Filipino okay! So 'wag kayo magulat kung makakabasa kayo ng mala-Xerex na ganap.  
> 2\. Salamat po kay Cholo dahil siya ang may pasimuno nito. Basically, this is an expanded version of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/c_incave/status/1370166939738198018) from him.  
> 3\. Wrote this because I was semi-MIA for the past days because nagbabad ako kakalaro ng EU4. Sabi ko, pagbalik ko, maglalapag ako ng fic. So ito na po iyon. _ALSO WARNING: UNBETA-ED._  
>  4\. **If you're a minor, at/o hindi ka komportableng mabasa ang characters in sexual situations, please don't proceed! At this point, you are responsible na sa content na iko-consume mo. The tags are there, and I have also warned here. So ayun.**  
>  5\. If you enjoyed reading this, would love to read your comments! <3

Sa dining table, nakaupo silang lahat. Seryoso ang kanilang mukha, si Vlad nakalapag ang mga braso sa mesa, may hawak na isang maliit na box. Sa loob nito, may tatlong maliit na papel, nakatupi. Sa pagtango niya, unang bumunot si Russell. Hindi na muna niya binuksan ang kinuha. Sumunod si Karl. Kinuha ni Vlad ang naiwang papel.

Nakatingin sila sa isa’t isa, at tila nagkakaintindihan naman kahit walang nagsasalita. Huminga si Vlad, malalim, sabay iling. “Lord, ‘wag na po ako please.”

Ngumisi si Russell, tila may naalala pero ‘di na lang binanggit. Isa pang tango ni Vlad at sabay-sabay nilang buksan ang mga papel.

“Not me!” ani Vlad. Nilapag niya ang papel na may nakasulat na “1.”

Pinakita naman ni Russell ‘yung kaniya, “2” naman ang nakalagay. Agad na tumingin sila kay Karl na napapikit na lang habang natatawa. Nilapag niya sa mesa ‘yung hawak niyang papel, may naka-drawing na smiley na naka-belat. SIya ang taya sa susunod na dalawang linggo.

🍆

“Taya.” Dalawang linggong kasunduan kung saan isa sa kanila ang magiging sentro ng challenge _sa kama_. Kung ano ang dapat gawin at sino ang taya, pinag-uusapan at pinagpipilian nila bago matapos ang huling linggo. Noong una’y katuwaan lang, pero ‘di kalauna’y naging regular na bagay na. 

Ngayong round, ang challenge ay pabilisan at paiklian ng oras bago nila magawang labasan ang taya — si Karl. Sa kahit anong paraan, as long as of course, consenting si Karl. Ang premyo? Wala. Madalas wala. Siguro bragging rights lang.

Nagsimula ito nang pumasok sa buhay nila Vlad at Karl si Russell. Dati’y iniimbita lang pang-”spice up” ng sex life nila, that is, sa tuwing feel nilang magkaroon ng ka-threesome. Nahanap nila sa Tinder at nakasungkit ng isang bored na arkitekto. Kinuha nila ang number, panaka-nakang inaaya, hanggang sa regular na nilang pinapapunta sa condo. Tumagal ito nang isang taon, at ‘di rin nagtagal nang magkaaminang nahulog na pala ang loob ng dalawa sa isa. Ngayon, two years strong na silang throuple. Kung paano nila ‘to nagagawa, hindi nila alam, pero wala rin naman silang reklamo. In fact, masaya sila.

Dahil si Vlad ang nakakuha ng “1”, dapat ay magawa niya ang challenge sa unang linggo. Si Russell naman ang sa sumunod na linggo.

“So, ready ka na ba?’ pabirong tanong ni Vlad.

“Ngayon agad?” bulalas ni Karl.

“Hindi!” agad na sagot ni Vlad. “Unless…”

Tumawa si Russell. “Nako, baka matalo ka ‘’pag ngayon. Ang tagal niyang maligo kanina.”

Natigilan si Karl, nakabuka ang bibig in an attempt na pumalag, pero ‘di siya magaling magsinungaling. Totoo namang nagparaos siya on his own kanina. Sinara na lang niya ang bibig niya at tumahimik.

“Ay actually,” tumango naman si Vlad. “You shouldn’t have told me that.”

“What?” tanong ni Russell. “I just want it fair and square.”

“Naks confident,” sagot ni Vlad.

“Sige lang, kunwari wala ako rito,” singit ni Karl. Hindi naman sa hindi siya komportable, pero nakakatawa lang na ngayon pa talaga ang banter ng dalawa.

“Pssh,” irap ni Vlad. “It’s not like I haven’t made you cum, please.”

Sinipa ni Karl sa ilalim ng mesa si Vlad. “Shut up.”

“Mamaya na ang harutan.” Tumayo na si Russell at dumeretso sa kusina. “Kain na muna. Totoong pagkain a, dinner. Hindi ng isa’t isa.”

Umakmang hahampasin ni Karl si Vlad na hindi pa rin tumigil sa pang-aasar, may pag-wiggle pa ng kilay. 

Walang super strict na schedule kung kailan dapat gawin ang challenge, basta dapat magawa nila within the assigned week. At ‘yung timer? Simple lang. As soon as the hand or mouth touches Karl’s dick, simula na ng bilang.

Nilubos ni Vlad ang Sabado na wala si Russell. Pumasok siya sa kwarto ni Karl ten minutes after niyang magpadala ng isang video mula sa alter Twitter. Essentially a random homemade gay porn video pero hot enough para makataas ng libog.

“So, did you watch it?” tanong ni Vlad pagpasok niya. Hindi na sumagot si Karl, hawak pa rin ang phone — at hindi na rin kailangan ni Vlad ng sagot. Halata sa pag-tent ng shorts nitong pinapanood pa niya ‘to.

Nakaupo sa kama, hawak ni Vlad si Karl sa mukha, malambot, marahan, sobrang layo sa kung paano niya lamunin ang bibig nito — buo, sabik, hayok. Nilulunok lang nila ang kumakawalang ingay, karamihan ay galing kay Vlad habang hinayaan niyang maglibot ang kamay ni Karl sa kaniya.

Magsisimula sa ulo, kakapit sa buhok, hahaplos sa batok, sa leeg, sa balikat, dudulas papuntang dibdib. Madalas ay titigil dito — ang paborito ni Karl — dahil gusto niya ang pakiramdam ng dibdib ni Vlad. ‘Di rin tatagal bago magsimulang umangat ang palad niya, hanggang sa mga daliri na lang ang nakakapit, unti-unting iikot, dudulas, maglalaro.

Nakakakiliti, nakakasabik, Gusto rin ni Vlad. Sa tuwing ginagawa ‘to ni Karl, hindi niya napipigilan ang sariling mapa-ungol. Hindi ito lumalagpas sa kanilang dalawa, dahil naibabato lang niya lahat sa bibig ni Karl. Sa bawat kalabit at kurot, parang switch, isang malaswang tunog, lalamunin habang naglalaplapan.

Pero hindi pumapayag si Vlad na siya lang — gantihan kumbaga. Humawak siya sa himlayan ng shirt ni Karl, at alam na nito kung anong gagawin. Si Karl na ang kusang nag-break ng kiss para mahubaran. Nang finally matanggal, tumigil saglit si Vlad, ngumiti pero walang sinasabi. Sa tagal na nilang magkasama, tila alam na nila ang ibig-sabihin ng mga titig at paggalaw ng labi. Sa mata pa lang, alam na ni Karl na ninanamnam siya ni Vlad, at kahit hindi na nila mabilang kung ilang beses na nilang nakita ang isa’t isang hubo’t hubad, hindi pa rin niya mapigilang mamula, mahiya.

Ibinalik ni Vlad ang tingin sa mata ni Karl, para bang nagpapaalam. Nang huminga ito nang malalim, alam na ni Vlad kung ano ang ibig-sabihin nito. Yumuko siya, binuka ang bibig, at nilabas ang dila. Sa leeg, mainit na biglang lalamig, dadampi ang labi, sisikip, mag-iiwan nang marka. Paulit-ulit, may kaunting kiliti, pero masarap na kiliti.

Patuloy na bumaba si Vlad hanggang nasa gitna na siya ng dibdib. Tumigil siya saglit, tumingala at tumingin kay Karl na nakakunot ang noo, mapungaw ang mga mata, tila hinahanda ang sarili sa mararamdaman..

Hinawakan ni Vlad si Karl sa balikat at marahan niya itong itinulak pahiga ng kama. Nagpadala naman ito sa diin ng kamay. Mabilis din ang pagkilos ni Vlad, saktong sa pagkakahiga ni Karl, agad siyang pumaibabaw, legs nasa gilid ng mga hita ni Karl, nakaangat ang katawaan, iniingatang walang madikitang hindi pa niya dapat madikitan. Hindi pa pwede. Kailangang magtiis, kailangang magtiyaga.

“What now?” tanong ni Karl nang titigan lang siya ni Vlad.

Umiling ito. “Wala. Just thought you’re pretty but prettier when horny.”

Napangisi si Karl. “Ewan ko sa ‘yo, dami mong— _oh shi—_ ”

Hindi na pinatapos ni Vlad si Karl nang bigla niyang binalot ng bibig at dinilaan ang utong nito. Umangat pa ng kaunti ang likod ni Karl sa sensation — ‘yung init, ‘yung kiliti, ‘yung sarap.

Satisfied si Vlad sa reaction na nakuha niya. Habang busy ang bibig niya sa kanan, ang daliri naman niya ang naglalaro sa kabila. Panaka-nakang sumisilip sa mukha ni Karl, mangingiti sa tuwing makikita ang pagkunot ng noo at pagbuka ng bibig sa tuwing napapaungol ito.

Sa totoo lang, ito ang paboritong gawin ni Vlad sa tuwing tini-tease si Karl. Hindi man ‘to laging sinasabi ni Karl, halata sa pinapakita niya — ‘yung mahigpit ang kapit sa katre o kumot, at ‘yung halos pagdikit ng kilay, ‘yung diin ng pikit, at ‘yung dami at unti-unting paglakas ng ingay na namumutawi sa bibig niya — na gustong-gusto niya ‘to. Hindi man niya aminin, pero pabirito niya ‘to. At alam ‘to ni Vlad. Alam na alam niya.

“V-Vlad—”

Tumigil si Vlad sa biglang tawag sa kaniya ni Karl. “Yes?”

“Hindi ko na kaya.”

And no, hindi ibig-sabihin nito ay lalabasan na si Karl. Ibig-sabihin lang nito ay gusto na niya ng iba, ng _higit pa_. Tumingin si Vlad sa baba, ‘yung kanina pa niya iniisip, at totoo nga ang sinasabi ni Karl. 

Masyado atang ginalingan ni Vlad, marami nang precum na naipon, may marka nang tumagos sa shorts niya. Hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti niya sa mukha. Masyado ata niyang ginalingan.

“Get your phone,” utos ni Vlad. “Set the timer.”

Humingang malalim si Karl dahil mukhang ito na ang inaabangan niya. _Sa wakas_. Kinuha niya ang phone niya at sinunod ang pinapagawa sa kaniya. Binigay niya ang phone kay Vlad.

Si Vlad naman, pumwesto na sa pagitan ng mga binti ni Karl. Pinadulas niya ang pareho niyang kamay sa hita nito, paakyat sa garter ng shorts. Marahan, hinila niya ito pababa, sabay ng pag-angat ni Karl, hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang mahubaran.

Tumambad kay Vlad ang kabuoan ni Karl. ‘Di na bago, maraming beses na niyang nakita, natikman, naramdaman, pero ‘di rin nawawala ang init na bumubuhos lagi sa buong katawan ni Vlad sa tuwing kaharap na niya to. Makinang at basa sa ulo, at napalunok si Vlad.

“Start the timer,” patuloy niya.

Tumango si Karl at huminga nang malalim. Pinindot niya ang kaniyang phone, at hindi na siya nakapaghanda pa sa isang malalim at mahabang ungol na kumawala sa kaniya.

Hindi nagsayang ng oras si Vlad. Sinubo kaagad niya si Karl. Buo, lubos hanggang dulo. Aangat sa ulo, ipapaikot ang dila sa ibabaw, bago sisipsipin nang may kaunting diin, bago muling dudulas ang malambot niyang labi pababa.

“Shit…” halinghing ni Karl, nakapikit, tuluyang nakasandal ang ulo sa unan. “Fuck, ang sarap.”

As much as gusto niyang lasapin ang pagchupa sa boyfriend niya, nasa isip pa rin ni Vlad ‘yung challenge, kaya hindi siya tumigil. Iha-hollow ang bibig, pagkatapos ay sisikip. Hinahayaan niyang igalaw ni Karl ang kaniyang bewang, tila pilit inaabot ang pwede pang maabot sa lalamunan ni Vlad.

Ang tanging ingay na lang sa kwarto ay dalawa: isa mula sa bibig ni Karl, ang isa naman ay sa laswa ng paggalaw at pagsipsip ni Vlad.

Sinamahan na ni Vlad ng kamay, isinasabay ang pagsalsal sa galaw ng bibig. Madulas, makalat, malaway. Nang gawin niya ‘to, naramdaman niya ang biglang pagbigat ng paghinga ni Karl. _Malapit na siya._

At tama nga siya. Umangat si Karl, nakasuporta sa parehong siko, nakatingin kay Vlad, bahagyang nakabuka ang bibig.

“Shit,” hinga niya.

Hindi pa rin tumigil si Vlad. Tumingin lang siya rito dahil alam niyang iba ang magiging dating ng mukha niyang may titi sa bibig sa paningin ni Karl.

“Fuck, Vlad—”

Taas. Baba. Salsal.

“Shit, tama na, wait. Wait—”

Bumilis.

“Fuck, Vlad. ‘Di na— shit, ayan na—”

Sinubukan pang itulak ni Karl si Vlad palayo pero masyado nang huli ang lahat. Diniin ni Vlad ang mukha niya, at hinayaang maramdaman ang pagtalsik ng tamod sa kaniyang bibig, ngala-ngala, dadaloy sa lalamunan. Sa unang putok, agad niyang pinindot ang phone sa tabi niya para itigil ang timer. 

Marami, mukhang ilang araw na inipon. Hindi pa kaagad matanggal ni Vlad ang kaniyang bibig, at gusto niya rin, gusto niyang sinisimot ang lahat ng pwede niyang masimot. _Lagi._

Sa pagtingala niya, imahe ni Karl na hubad, hinihingal, nakatingala ang tumambad sa kaniya. Unti-unti nitong binalik ang tingin kay Vlad, mapungaw ang mga mata at humihinga pa rin sa bibig.

“39.7 seconds,” ani Vlad pagkapunas ng bibig. Ngumiti siya.

Natawa si Karl at napailing. “Puta, ang bilis.”

“Now Russell, beat that.”

Kumakalma na ang paghinga ni Karl. “So, paano ka?”

Dumeretso ang mata nito sa paninigas ni Vlad, halatang-halata rin sa manipis nitong shorts.

“Uhm, I’ll deal with this on my own,” sabi niya. Hinimas niya ang sarili para lang ma-relieve nang kahit kaunti. “Basta, 39.7 seconds.”

Inabot ni Karl ang kamay ni Vlad. Never mind kung may tirang bahid pa ng sarili niyang tamod sa bibig, basta hinalikan niya ‘to. “Dito na lang.”

“Dito na lang, what?”

“Dito ka na magjakol.”

“Sira, kakapalit lang ng sheets o—”

Hindi alam ni Vlad kung saan pa kinukuha ni Karl ang libog kahit na nilabasan na siya, pero nagkusa itong abutin ang titi ni Vlad at sinimulang himas-himasin sa ibabaw ng shorts.

“Ano naman?” tanong ni Karl, nakangiti.

Humingang malalim si Vlad. Masyado pa siyang horny para makapagpigil talaga. Fine. Fine. Dito na. At kung si Karl na ang gagawa nito para sa kaniya, sino ba siya para tumanggi?

Nilabasan si Vlad in 36.8 seconds.

🍆

Isa pang rule para sa round na ‘to ay si Karl lang ang tanging may alam sa oras ng dalawa. Pagkatapos ni Russell, saka lang nila malalaman kung ano ang record ng isa’t isa. Kaya nang hilahin siya ni Russell para sabay na maligo isang umaga, kasunod ng paulit-ulit na pagtanong kung gaano siya katagal — o kabilis — kay Vlad, wala siyang ginagawa kundi patahimikin ito nang mapusok at makalat na halik.

Nasa banyo na sila, hubo’t hubad, pero ‘di nakabukas ang shower. Nakasandal sa malamig na pader, yakap niya si Karl na nakadiin, nakapatong sa kaniya. Panay rin ang kanilang galaw — giling, if you will — dinaramdam ang paninigas ng isa’t isa, ang pagkiskis, halata ang pananabik.

“Hindi mo talaga sasabihin?” pabirong tanong ni Russell habang hinahawi ang buhok ni Karl para makita niya nang buo at maayos ang mukha nito.

“Stop being unfair,” natatawang sagot ni Karl.

“I’m not? I just—”

“Not breaking the rules for you.”

“Really? Sa gwapo kong ‘to, ‘di mo pa rin—”

Ngumiti si Karl at hinalikan uli si Russell, dila agad sa dila, bukang-buka ang bibig, nilalamon ang lahat ng ungol na lumalabas sa kanila.

“Fine,” ani Russell nang pansamantalang maghiwalay para titigan si Karl sa mata.

“What now?”

“What?”

“So are we just gonna make out?”

Tumawa si Russell. “Teka lang. Atat?”

“E sinong nangti-tease the whole day?”

Well, totoo naman talaga. Buong araw ring nang-tease si Russell, from the subtle to the overt. Tulad ng paglalakad-lakad sa bahay nang naka-boxer briefs, ‘yung manipis enough para sobrang halata ang bakat, ‘yung mga mapanag-asar na pagpisil sa dibdib at pwetan ni Karl, panonood ng porn sa dining area nang walang headphones, at pag-send ng dick pic kay Karl bago siya mag-ayang mag-”shower” kuno.

“So na-tease ka nga?”

“If my hard dick isn’t enough of an answer,” ani Karl, “e ‘di, hindi ko na alam.”

Tumawa uli si Russell. “Glad it worked.”

Agad na hinila ni Russell si Karl at tinulak sa pader — hindi naman malakas, pero may pwersa na medyo ikinagulat nito. Pero wala nang panahon pa para i-process ang nangyari dahil dumeretso agad ang bibig ni Russel sa unang target nito: ang dibdib.

Tulad ni Vlad, natutunan din ni Russel na sensitive si Karl dito. At tulad din ni Vlad, kahit hindi sa kaniya aminin ni Karl, alam niyang gusto nito ang nipple play, ‘yung dinadali siya sa erogenous zone niya. So kung ang goal ay madaling labasan si Karl, ito talaga ang pinaka-unang dapat gawin.

Dahil nasa banyo, iba ang tunog ng ungol ni Karl. Mas malakas, nage-echo, masarap pakinggan. Nagpapalipat-lipat ang dila ni Russell, mula sa kanang dibdib papuntang kaliwa. Sinusubukan niyang iwasang dumikit sa titi nito dahil gusto niya ng maximum teasing. Effective ito, _lagi_ , dahil sa isang mabigat na paghinga ni Karl, tumingin si Russell at nakita niyang tumutulo na ang precum niya.

“Love that,” ani Russell.

Walang masabi si Karl, namumula siya sa halong sarap, libog, at hiya. Tinapik niya si Russell sa pisngi, malarong sampal kumbaga.

Nang mapansin ni Russell na aabutin ni Karl ang sarili — gusto na niya talagang mahawakan, kahit saglit lang — agad niyang pinalo ang kamay nito.

“No, I’m the one to touch you,” ani Russell, sigurado, deretso, parang utos.

Walang nagawa si Karl kundi mapa-buntong-hininga, ‘yung tipong magmamakaawa. Halata rin sa porma ng kilay, sa pagtingin niya kay Russell. Gusto na niya ng _higit pa._

Pero siyempre, may hangganan din ang kayang gawing pangti-tease ni Russell, dahil kahit siya rin naman, may limit sa pagpipigil ng libog.

Inabot niya ang kamay ni Karl at hinila ito papunta sa sink, sa tapat ng salamin. Nakatayo siya sa likod ni Karl, hawak-hawak siya sa balikat as if sinisigurong nakikita niya ang kaniyang reflection.

“Why here?” tanong ni Karl.

“Nothing, I just want to see your face,” sagot ni Russell, nakangiti. Unti-unting bumabalot ang braso niya paikot, hanggang sa tumigil ang parehong kamay sa dibdib ni Karl.

“Why?”

Naramdaman ni Karl dumikit ang alaga ni Russel sa kaniyang pwetan. Kinabahan siya. “Wait, Russell, I didn’t clean—”

“No, no,” biglang sabi ni Russell, mahinahon, pabulong. “We’re not gonna fuck.”

“Oh, great,” ani Karl, nakatingin kay Russell sa salamin.

Wala na silang sinabi ulit. Lumapit lang si Russell, idiniin ang sarili — ang buong katawan — kay Karl, isa na namang panunukso. Sinabayan niya ito ng paghalik sa batok, sa leeg, sa balikat habang humihimas na naman ang kamay niya sa harapan ni Karl, panaka-nakang titigil ang daliri sa utong para laruin uli.

“You’re so beautiful,” bulong ni Russell habang humahalik sa balikat.

Hindi umimik si Karl, nakatingin lang sa salamin, mapungaw uli ang mga mata, dinaramdam ang parehong kamay at labi ni Russell.

“Can I thigh fuck you?”

Nagulat si Karl. “Ha?”

“I won’t if you’re not okay—”

“No! No, it’s okay, ‘di ko lang in-expect.” Napangiti si Karl, tila pinipigilan ang namumuong tuwa sa dibdib. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Never pa siyang naka-experience ng thigh fucking, at hindi rin niya ‘to naisip pang gawin, pero ngayong in-offer na sa kaniya — at hindi niya tinanggihan — hindi niya alam saan dadalhin ang biglang excitement sa katawan.

Inabot ni Russell ‘yung lube, pinahid sa sarili, at bumalik sa likod ni Karl. “I’ve never done this, too, para lang alam mo.”

Napangisi si Karl. “Aren’t we supposed to be doing the challenge?”

“Yeah, pero bawal bang pareho tayong nage-enjoy?”

“Fair enough,” ani Karl. Nakaramdam siya bigla ng malamig sa pagitan ng mga hita niya, at bumulong si Russell ng “Close your thighs.”

Sumunod siya, at ayon na nga, nakaipit sa mga hita niya ang titi ni Russell, sa una’y malamig pero unti-unti ring umiinit. Hawak-hawak siya sa gilid, nagsimula gumalaw si Russell, labas-masok, kumikiskis, marahang tinitira ang kaniyang mga hita. Nagsimula siyang umungol.

“Masarap?” tanong ni Karl.

Hindi sumagot si Russell. Sa halip, inabot niya ang mukha ni Karl para halikan. Mabagal lang ang paggalaw, tila ninanamnam ang sikip ng saradong hita ni Karl.

Tumigil sila saglit dahil inabot ni Russell ‘yung phone niya. It’s the timer. _Ito na._ Ngumiti siya, kita sa salamin, tila nang-aasar, nanunukso. Nilapag niya ang phone sa espasyo sa tabi ng gripo, at nang pindutin para magsimula, sabay rin ang biglang pag-abot ng isang bakanteng kamay ni Russell sa titi ni Karl.

Napahigop ng hangin si Karl. Tinapik siya ni Russell sa kabilang hita, as if telling him na isara niya ulit ito. Sumunod siya, pero nadala na lang siya ng libog nang sinimulan siyang salsalin ni Russell habang thina-thigh fuck.

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin madali ang ginagawa ni Russell, sinasabay sa rhythm ng pagkiskis ang paggalaw ng kamay, pero nagawan niya ng paraan para hilahin si Karl mula sa matinong ulirat. Imbis buo ang kaniyang pagsalsal, nililimita lang niya ang galaw ng kamay sa ulunan.

“Russell—” _Tawa_. “Wait—”

Sa bawat galaw ng kamay — pag-ikot ng palad at mabilis na pagtaas-baba ng kamay sa ulo — naghihina ang tuhod ni Karl, parang babagsak, at napapakapit siya sa kay Russell. 

“Gusto mo?”

“Nakikiliti ako.”

“Pero gusto mo?”

Hindi sumagot si Karl, pero halata sa ngiti nitong kahit nadadali ang sensitibo niyang ulo, hindi niya maikailang nasasarapan siya.

Dahan-dahang hinila ni Russell si Karl palayo sa sink. “Tuwad ka,” sabi niya.

Sumunod si Karl, magkadikit pa rin ang mga hita, pero hindi bumitaw ang kamay ni Russell sa kaniya.

Dito na nagsimulang maging mas malaswa ang lahat — at gusto nila ‘to pareho. Sa salamin, kitang kita nila ang mukha ng isa’t isa. Si Russell, nakakunot ang noo, kagat ang isang labi, nakakapit nang mahigpit ang isang kamay payakap sa katawan ni Karl, sarap na sarap sa pagkantot sa hita ni Karl. Si Karl naman, napapapikit, sunod-sunod ang ungol, ‘di makali ang mata kung saan titingin dahil sa sarap ng pakiramdam ng titi ni Russell sa hita niya, at sa hindi matigil na malarong pagsasalsal sa kaniya.

“Russell, shit..” halinghing ni Karl.

“Ang dulas na ng ulo mo.” Tila nang-aasar pa ang tono nito.

“Oo, fuck, ah!” Binilisan ni Russell ang pag-thumb. “Wait— ah—!”

“You’re cumming?” tanong ni Russell, nakangiti sa salamin.

Hindi makapagsalita si Karl. Masyadong marami siyang nararamdaman.

“Come on Karl, it’s okay. Don’t hold it.”

“Shit,” singit ni Karl sa mga mabibigat niyang paghinga. “Shit, ‘di na— shit, ayan na. Ayan na!”

Inabot ni Russell ang mukha ni Karl para itapat ito sa salamin habang nagsimula siyang labasan. Sa unang labas pa lang, madiin na ang pagkakapikit ni Karl, at sa bawat talsik, isang ungol ang kumakawala. 

“Fuck, that face,” hingal ni Russell na hindi pa rin tumitigil sa paggalaw sa hita ni Karl. “Shit, shit, aaaagh—!”

Lalong lumakas ang pagtama niya sa hita ni Karl hanggang sa tuluyan na rin siyang labasan. Never mind kung puno pa ng tamod ang isa niyang kamay, hinawakan niya si Karl sa parehong gilid ng hita para lalo pang sumikip ang pagkakadiin ng mga ito sa kaniya. 

Pareho silang hinihingal, si Karl, nakakapit pa rin sa sink habang si Russell, marahan nang bumibitaw.

“Sorry,” ani Russell, nakatingin sa tamod niyang tumutulo sa hita ni Karl.

Natawa si Karl at umiling. “Okay lang.”

“Oh! Oh wait, shit, ‘yung timer—”

“Na-stop ko na.”

“Oh.”

“41.4 seconds.”

Ngumiti si Russell. “So, that was fast.”

“Well…”

Napakurap si Russell at biglang nawala ang ngiti niya. “So mas mabilis si Vlad?”

Nag-shrug si Karl. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Tell it na!”

Lumapit si Karl at hinalikan si Russell sa labi, mabilis, malambot, walang halong libog at laswa. “Later. Maligo muna tayo please?”

“Eeh, sige na, tell me na!”

“If you don’t stop, I swear—”

Malarong inabot ni Karl ang malambot at mamasa-masa pang titi ni Russell at sinubukan itong salsalin.

“Shit! Stop!”

Tumawa si Karl. “If you don’t stop, really.”

“Fine! Fine, sige na,” buntong-hininga ni Russell. “Tell us tomorrow, pagbalik ni Vlad.”

“Yes, yes.”

At nag-shower na sila, totoong shower. Of course, not without another makeout session.

🍆

“So,” simula ni Karl. Magkakasama sila sa dining at kakatapos lang nilang mag-almusal. “Obviously, we have a winner.”

Tumingin si Vlad kay Russell. “Uy, we still have, what, four more days. Aga naman.”

Ngumiti si Russell. “I don’t know. Can’t resist Karl, I guess.”

“Tigilan mo ‘ko sa pambobola.” Nag-crumple ng tissue si Karl at binato kay Russell.

“So, who won?” Singit ni Vlad.

Ngumiti si Karl, nakatingin sa phone. Apparently, sinave niya sa notes niya talaga ‘yung saktong oras — technically, seconds — na na-record ng dalawa.

“So, si Vlad, 39.7. Karl, 41.4.”

Isang malakas na “Yey!” ang sinigaw ni Vlad, habang napa-”No way!” naman si Russell. Binelatan lang siya ni Vlad.

“Grabe! Two-second difference,” reklamo ni Russell, napapakamot ng ulo.

“It’s okay, wala namang premyo ‘to,” ani Karl.

“Actually,” singit ni Vlad. “May agreement kami na whoever loses pays for the phone bill ng mananalo. Yeah. Thank you Russell!”

“Dammit,” singhal nito. “But oh well. Fine. It’s not like I can do anything about it.”

“So, what’s for the next challenge?” tanong ni Karl.

Napa-hum silang lahat. Pagkatapos ay napahampas si Russell sa mesa in excitement. “Alam ko na!”

“Grabe naman ‘to!” Napahawak si Karl sa dibdib. “Ano?”

“Spitroasting,” mabilis na sagot ni Russell. “I mean, if you’re game with—”

“Game ako!” agad na sabi ni Karl.

Natawa si Vlad. “Well, I mean, that sounds fun. Sure, game.”

“Alright then. We choose this Saturday,” ani Russell.

“I hope it’s Vlad,” bulong ni Karl kay Russell.

“Actually,” sagot naman ni Russell.

Tinuro ni Vlad ang dalawa. “I can hear you!”

“What? You’re good at blowjobs,” sabi ni Karl.

“True,” tango ni Russell. “And you’re always tight. Yum.”

Hindi alam ni Vlad kung dapat ba siyang ngumiti o maasar. Pero nagsisimula na siyang mag-blush. “I’m taking them as compliments.”

“They are,” ani Karl sabay abot sa kamay ni Vlad. Pinisil niya ito, may lambing. “Grabe, love you a lot.”

“Siya lang?” reklamo ni Russell.

“Of course, you, too. Love you both. A lot.”

🍆

_Epilogue_

Kakatapos lang mag-shower ni Karl, pero nagtaka siya bakit wala ‘yung dalawa sa sala. Kanina lang, nandito sila, nanonood ng movie, tapos biglang mag-isa na lang siya. For a moment, inisip niyang pinagtitripan siya ng dalawa.

“Vlad? Russell?” tawag ni Karl habang nagpupunas ng basa pa niyang buhok.

Titingin sana siya sa balkonahe, baka tumambay lang ang dalawa run, nang makarinig ng biglang ingay — isang mahinang squeak — _sa kwarto_.

Kakatok sana siya nang mapansing hindi naman pala ito nakasara. Hindi muna niya ‘to binuksan. Sa halip, sumilip lang muna siya. Hindi niya exactly sigurado kung anong dapat asahan niyang makita, pero hindi rin naman siya nabigla nang ang mahuli niya ang dalawang naglalampungan sa kama.

Nakaupo si Russell kay Vlad, magkahalikan. Nakadamit pa pareho, pero halata sa paggiling ni Russell na tini-tease niya ang isa. Mabagal, pero mapusok ang galaw ng mga bibig. Kahit ang mga kamay, hindi makali, parehong nakapailalim sa t-shirt ng isa’t isa. Maya-maya pa ay may pag-ungol na sila — una si Vlad, sumunod si Russell.

At this point, tinulak na ni Karl ang pinto nang bahagya, kaunti lang at marahan. Pero masyado atang hayok sa laplapan ang dalawa, wala sa kanila ang nakapansin nito.

Umubo si Karl. Biglang tumigil ang dalawa.

“Oh, hi Karl,” bati ni Russell.

“Sorry, we got bored sa pinapanood namin e,” habol ni Vlad.

Umiling-iling si Karl, natatawa pero hindi niya maikailang nalibugan siya sa pinapanood.

“Do you wanna join?” tanong ni Russel. “I mean, sakto, you don’t have a shirt on.” 

“Dumihan ka namin uli,” habol ni Vlad.

Walang ibang sinabi si Karl; ngumiti lang siya. Binato niya ang towel niya sa sofa, pumasok ng kwarto, at sinara ang pinto.

Mukhang mapapaaga ang hapunan nila ngayon.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So, yes. How was it?  
> 2\. This is the first time in soooo many years that I wrote something below 5k, sweet geesoos ang weird sa feeling!  
> 3\. Gusto ko lang po magpasalamat din kay Ran, dahil siya ang nagfi-feed sa akin ng mga ganap na pwede kong ilagay sa fic na 'to.  
> 4\. THANK YOU ULI CHOLO SA TWEET MO. Akalain mo 'yun, napasulat ako ng KarlVladSsell throuple (and also implied threesome) fic.  
> 5\. Again, if you enjoyed this fic, would love to read your comments!


End file.
